Bridesmaid
by ToxicUchiha1
Summary: L is Misa's best friend. Misa is marrying Raito. Light saves L from a near death expirience and takes him on a date. Light and Raito end up being the same person! LightxL. Rated T, will change to M!
1. Chapter 1: Stay Awake

A/N: I'm FINALLY uploading this! XD First, let's all thank Sayuki09 for betaing this thang. *Claps* Second, a little explanation? I dunno. Uh, L, Light, and Misa are twenty five and Mello, Matt, and Near are all twenty two. L and Near are related. I tell you this NOW! So don't forget! XD Oh! Sayu's twenty one! Almost forgot... XD Now please follow my three R's: read, relish (synonym for enjoy), and review! :}

* * *

Chapter 1: Stay Awake

* * *

"Interesting. Very interesting."

"Your not even listening!"

"Of course I am. I'm sure that by now I know more about this Raito Yagami than he himself does."

"Oh, shut up, Lawli." Misa giggled, lightly pushing her friend. He had wild black hair that was strewn across his face, pale skin, and the most mesmerizing eyes she has ever seen anyone have. She, on the other hand, was his exact opposite. Her golden locks bounced perfectly to her mid back, along with her perfectly toned skin, and bright blue eyes shining at him.

"It's true. Misa, you have been dating Raito for two years. I'm your supposed best friend and I have never met him before and yet you still talk about him like your a school girl." L explained, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I didn't tell you the best news yet..." Misa trailed off, excitement in her voice. "He proposed to me!"

L stopped completely in his tracks, shocked. Misa really did tell L everything about "Her One True Love" and L could not believe it. She always told him about how intellectual, how caring, and slightly athletic Raito was. L pictured Raito as the more popular version of himself, and L could not believe that Raito would marry Misa.

Heck, L could not believe anyone would marry Misa. (With no offense to Misa, of course.)

"Congratulations Misa." L managed to sputter out. Misa was his best friend after all, if this Raito Yagami made a bad choice then who was he to argue? As long as Misa was fine then there was no issue.

"That's not the best part..!" Misa squealed, taking L's hand. "Will you be my bridesmaid?!"

L blinked his large obsidian orbs, completely shocked by the request.

"Isn't that usually the job of a close female?" L asked, placing his finger onto his lips.

"The only other person I had to choose from is Takada and I hate her!" Misa yelled, taking both of L's hands into hers and getting on her knees. People started to stare, them being in the middle of the street and all. "L, your my best friend ever! We share everything so, please?! Please, please, please, please, please?!"

L sighed, admitting defeat as Misa squealed, jumping up and hugging the man.

"Thank you, Lawli! Thank you so much!" Misa chanted.

"Yes, yes Misa. Now, will you let me go? Your constricting the flow of air in my lungs." L answered. Misa giggled, letting him go.

"Really, Lawli! Thank you so much." She reiterated, walking along side him down the street again.

"If I didn't agree then I would be forced to go shoe shopping with you again." L stated.

"You know me so well." Misa winked and L resisted the urge to roll his eyes. There was a sudden beep and Misa looked to her pager. "Oh! I have to go! I'm missing my appointment to pick the kind of flowers I want for the wedding, but before I go you have to promise me you will help Raito and I arrange everything else for the wedding!"

"... What kind of promise?"

"L! I need you!" Misa yelled. L sighed again.

"Okay, I'll help you." L gave in, fearing the consequences. Misa gave another squeal of joy as she jumped to turn around in the opposite direction.

"Thanks Lawliet! Call you later!" Misa waved behind her as she ran off. L felt relieved to have Misa gone. True the blond was nice company to have conversations with and to just have company, but when Misa wanted something or was thinking about Raito, then she was the biggest nuisance in the world.

L continued his walk, hoping to be able to make it over to the park. His tennis shoes were making him incredibly angry. Oh, how he hated shoes. Although shoes were not as bad as socks. Socks were just horrible.

Not expecting anything, L was suddenly grabbed by his arm from behind him and something was shoved against his back. L could already tell that it was a gun and he froze.

"Give me all your money. Don't turn around or attract attention or I'll shoot." A voice ordered into his ear. L looked around to see that nobody noticed anything going on between himself and the stranger. Why couldn't they still be staring at him like they were a minute ago?

"I have nothing to give you. My pockets are empty, why would you choose someone who looks like I do? Many people have mistaken me for homeless." L explained, jerking his arm out of the man's hand and twirling to kick at the attacker. The man quickly reacted, stepping back and then hitting L in the head with the bottom of his gun.

People were watching now.

"Are you retarded? Attacking a guy with a gun? I'm going to kill you!" The man yelled, aiming the gun at L's head. L's eyes widened and shut quickly, hoping not to feel any pain before he died.

He was stupid. Why on Earth would he ever attack someone with a gun? A gun?! He was L Lawliet, that meant he had an intellect people could only dream of getting. What happened to that intellect to make him think; "Let's kick at the guy with the gun! Yeah, that will work"?

Suddenly L was pushed, knocking himself out of his reverie, and falling into bushes with a weight on top of him. He heard the bang of a gun and screaming, keeping his eyes shut tightly. The man who tried to rob him was yelling, sirens were heard, and then finally there was a silence.

"Hey, are you okay?" Someone asked. L opened his eyes to see that the weight on top of him was actually a man. The man had perfect chestnut brown hair with eyes to match, and his skin was toned to the perfect shade of tan.

Bottom line, the man was the first attractive person L has ever seen.

"You... Saved my life..." L mumbled, feeling his mind wandering off.

"Yeah, uh, stay awake. I don't know if that blow to your head gave you a concussion." The man explained. "Tell me stuff to help make you stay awake. What's your name?"

"L..." L answered.

"Oh no, we need a doctor!" The man yelled worriedly, and L chuckled.

"No. Really, my name is L. Ask me anything, I'll answer it. I swear I'm awake." L's talking was slurred but he really was awake.

"What's two times two?" The man asked.

"Four."

"Two times five?"

"Ten."

"Ten times ten?"

"One hundred. Three hundred and sixty eight times one hundred and thirty two equals forty eight thousand, five hundred and seventy six." L answered, annoyed at being asked the simple questions.

"That's correct... Do you know that if you divide them then you get two point seven, eight, seven, eight, seven, eight, seven, nine?" The man asked, grinning at L. "My name is Light."

"May I ask you a question now, Light?" L asked. "Why are you still on top of me?"

Light looked at L and smiled. "I don't know, I guess I just like it here." Light joked, getting up and helping L stand but as soon as L was on his feet he stumbled again. Light grabbed L before he could fall and picked him up bridal style.

"Well, your obviously not okay. Your also a lot lighter than usual..." Light trailed off.

"I'm not homeless... There's a cell phone... And a... A wallet in my pocket..." L answered, head hanging back.

"So you lied to him? When he had a gun?!" Light asked, carrying L to a car, but L couldn't answer because that was when he fell unconscious.

--

Darkness was around him as L slowly started to drift back to consciousness. He didn't open his eyes, knowing that a headache would hit the moment he did, so he decided to listen instead. There were voices very close. Two of them. And one seemed angrier than the other.

"Wake up, L."

"That's not going to get him awake any sooner."

"Wake up, L."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Wake up, L!"

"Your gonna get us in trouble! Be quiet!"

"WAKE UP, L!"

That voice was too loud and persistent to allow L to keep his eyes shut. So he slowly opened them to be greeted with glowing blond and shining red. The colors were blurred but soon faded into all too familiar faces that he knew.

"See, Matt? I knew that would wake him up."

"Only because you were threatening to blow his eardrum off." Matt snorted, pausing the video game he was playing. "Hey, L. Sorry you had to wake up to that."

"It's okay. I do believe that you have to wake up to Mello every morning so it seems fair." L answered, sitting up.

"I know your both just jealous of me so I'll let that slide. Anyways, what happened L?! You were going to be robbed and your fought the guy?! See, this is why your my friend. You didn't just give him your stuff, you fought back. I award you with this." Mello answered, breaking a piece of chocolate off of his chocolate Hershey bar and handed it to L who gladly consumed it.

"Mello, don't say that. That was dangerous. You could have just given the guy your wallet, you are freaking rich after all. What you did was stupid." Matt explained.

"I wouldn't say so." A voice said from the door. They all looked to Light standing there. He walked closer to L as he spoke. "It wasn't smart, but it was brave. Next time, just reconsider when the person your fighting has a gun?"

_'Is he... Flirting?'_ Mello thought to himself.

"I'll try, but I don't give in easily." L replied, locking his eyes with Light's. There was something about Light's eyes that could keep L staring all day if he was allowed.

_'Is L flirting?!'_

"Your the guy who saved L, right?" Mello asked, sitting back into his chair and leaning closer to Matt who was standing behind Mello's chair. Light nodded and Mello lightly hit Matt. Matt leaned down and Mello whispered into Matt's ear, then Matt looked at L for a second before whispering back to Mello. They both quickly glanced at Light while Mello whispered back to Matt. Needless to say that both L and Light were glaring at the younger two, quite annoyed at the exchange.

"... What?" Light asked, curious about what the two were talking about.

"Nothing, don't worry about Mello. He can be a bit melodramatic at times-"

"What did I say about bad puns, Matt?" Mello asked, glaring. Matt just smirked and continued.

"Anyways, we want to thank you for helping L out. We have no real way of expressing our gratitude but L will be allowed to leave later just in time for the carnival the three of us are going to. Would you like to come with us?" Matt asked.

"You don't have to answer that." L interrupted sharply, very embarrassed but not showing it... Much. "Mello and Matt are shameless and just like to expect thin-"

"I'd love to go." Light answered, shutting L up. "That is, if your going."

_'Oh, yeah. He's definitely flirting!'_

"Well, I wasn't really planning on going..." L trailed off when a hand was slapped over his mouth by Mello.

"Can you give us a second, Light?" Matt asked, looking down at L.

"Uh, sure..." Light looked at L sympathetically and then walked out of the room. Once the brunet was gone Mello released L's mouth.

"What are you doing?!" Mello yelled in a whisper, something only Mello was expertly good at.

"I never wanted to go to the carnival. Why do you think you can just invite the two of us there?" L asked, a bit annoyed.

"Because you like him!" Mello yelled.

"W-What?" L asked, blushing.

"Come off it, L. You've never liked a single person your whole life past the level of friendship and yet you are easily flirting with this guy just by looking at him. I heard he's smart, trying to be a detective like you. You'd be perfect for each other." Matt whispered.

"How do you know all of that?" L asked, still blushing.

"His sister's your nurse, but that's not the point. The point is is that you have an opportunity to finally find your one true love. Give it a shot! If he's not the one than dump him, if he is then-"

"You owe us. Big time." Mello ended, smirking. L looked at the two younger men before sighing. It seemed that no matter how much more sense his side of the argument had his "friends" (as they liked to call themselves) would always find ways to force him to their side. It was a lose-lose situation.

"Hey, Light! Get your ass back in here!" Mello yelled, again not caring for the other patients in the hospital. Light walked back in, holding back a smirk, and raising an eyebrow at the still blushing L.

"He's coming, which means your coming. Great, we'll pick you guys up here at five." Mello answered quickly and walked out, pulling away Matt who started playing his video game again.

That was just the start to a completely weird day.


	2. Chapter 2: Silence

A/N: Chapter Ni! Aka Chapter Two! Welcome back and thank you to all the reviewers! It's nice to know you all like my story. :D Please forgive me if I tend to make L OOC. It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't AU but it is so he is OOC. Forgive me, I just thought you all should be warned. XP Hm... Usually I have something witty to say... Er- I'll try and update this once every week! What day of the week is unsure of me but it should be once every week. There something not-so-witty. ... Shut up. :{ You can do me the most awesome favor by following my three R's. Please and thank you! :}

* * *

Chapter 2: Silence

* * *

"So..."

"So..."

Awkward silence consumed the air, and Light was trying his hardest to get rid of it.

"Hungry?"

"Not for hospital food, thank you."

But L just wouldn't help contribute to get rid of the silence.

"What's your food choice, then?"

"Anything with sugar."

"Sugar?"

"Yes, sugar."

...

Another Silence.

"I'm sorry." L blurted out, sighing heavily.

"About what?" Light asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mello and Matt." L stated, shifting on the bed to get more comfortable. "They started dating a while back and ever since they have been trying to get me to date someone."

"I don't mind. Why don't you date anyone?" Light asked.

"Because I haven't found an attraction to anyone. Mello even tries to joke that I'm asexual." L muttered.

"Then why did you agree to this date?" Light asked. L felt himself start to blush.

"..." Nothing needed to be said because from Light's grin it seemed to show that he knew that L liked Light, and from L's glare it seemed that L understood what Light was thinking.

"Light, are you bothering my patient?" A young nurse asked. She had brown hair that was a shade darker than Light's that went down to her mid back and matching big eyes.

"What makes you say that?" Light asked.

"Well, if I was a patient that was attacked by a guy with a gun and then tackled to the ground by you then I wouldn't want to see you." The nurse explained.

"That's because your my sister." Light stated, knowingly.

"And unfortunately for me that will never change." The nurse sighed and then turned to face L.

"Hello, I'm your nurse. How do you feel? Would you like any painkillers?"

"No, thank you. I am fine." L stated.

"May I ask you a more personal question, Mr. Lawliet?" The nurse asked.

"You may ask, but depending on what you ask will deem wether or not I will answer." L answered.

"You are Nate River's older adoptive brother, right?" The nurse asked.

"You mean Near? Why yes, but I don't really know anyone that he would let call him by his real name besides for myself..." L trailed off.

"I'm Sayu. Near's girlfriend." Sayu held out her hand, smiling. "It's great to finally meet the L I hear so much about."

Sayu. No way. This could not be the girl Near was dating and not allowing L to meet in case things didn't turn out right and they had to break up. This couldn't be the girl that is practicing to be a doctor and is being allowed to help patients in the hospital on her free time. This couldn't be the girl that turned Near's, Mello's, and Matt's life around in just one week. No, not the same Sayu.

"A... Pleasure to finally meet you. I thought Near was going to keep you away for eternity." L explained, tentatively shaking the hand. Sayu giggled.

"I know! I don't know what it is about him!" Sayu rolled his eyes, and turned to Light. "Light, remember Near? He and L are adoptive brothers."

"That's a surprise." Light sighed with a smile. "Then again, today has been full of surprises."

"I'm going to go. I'm checking out soon. Near is taking me to the carnival tonight." Sayu smiled, walking to the door. "And don't worry, L. I'll tell him tonight that I met his older brother."

"He's not going to be happy..." L muttered in a joking way. Sayu turned and smiled.

"Of course he will. I'll be there!" Then she walked out.

...

Silence.

"She's nice and pretty." L stated, looking at the empty door space.

"Yeah." Light agreed, in a tone very similar to the one L was using.

"... A lot like you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Silence fell over again, except this time, it wasn't awkward.

--

"Your not driving."

"It's my car!"

"I don't care. Matt is going to drive or else I am not going."

"Why can't I drive?!"

"Because I wish to live, and you killing everyone in a car crash would not be a good way to start my first date."

"No! It is my car! You can't make me!"

"I have three chocolate bars at home if you don't drive."

Blue eyes were narrowed, glaring at obsidian orbs. Finally the blond sighed and crossed his arms.

"Fine." Mello spat, moving around the car and getting into the passenger seat. "Matt, your driving because you can stay under the speed limit!"

"Don't mock L. He's just looking out for our safety. You tend to be reckless when driving."

Matt explained, seating himself in the drivers seat as L and Light got into the back. The car was started and soon they were on the short ride to the carnival.

Or it would have been short if Mello didn't have to make it so awkward.

"So, Light, how long have you been gay for?" Mello asked once they were really driving. L wanted to shrink in his seat and cover his head with his arms and peacefully die, but no. He had to endure Mello embarrassing his date.

"Uh, for a while now... I guess..." Light trailed off, not really sure what to say.

"Please feel obliged to ignore Mello." L stated, glaring at the blond.

"Stop whining. You just figured out that you liked people at all today so I don't want to hear anything from you!" Mello turned around.

"Calm down, kiddies. Aren't you supposed to be asking if we're there yet?" Matt asked.

"Matt, for the last time, you are not funny. Now shut up and drive." Mello ordered. "I will continue my investigation later if your all going to be so moody."

"Please and thank you." L answered, sarcastically. Mello just crossed his arms and stayed quiet.

They all sat in silence for the ten minutes it took to get to the carnival and got out, excited to not have to deal with the silence anymore.

"Hey, Light. Come with me to go get the tickets?" Matt asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Sure." Light agreed, and then they walked off, leaving Mello and L alone. That was when L's phone vibrated. The caller ID said it was Misa and so he found himself obliged to answer it.

"Yes, Misa?" L asked, holding the phone between his thumb and index finger.

"Lawli! I finally finished picking out the flowers for the wedding. Want to hang out?" Misa asked.

"You sound depressed. Has something happened?" L wondered, placing a finger on his lips with his free hand.

"Ugh, Raito couldn't meet me there today! He said he was caught up with his sister and his new friend. I don't know, but anyways, do you want to meet up?" Misa asked again.

"I'm sorry Misa, but I can't. You see... I'm on a date." L answered, embracing himself.

"A DATE?! Oh my God! I'm so happy for you Lawli! Who's the luck girl?! Is she pretty? Can I meet her?! What's she wearing?!" Misa almost blew L's ear off.

"It's... Not a girl, Misa..." L trailed off, grimacing at the pain in his ear.

"Your gay?! This is so great! Oh my God! I have to meet him! I have to! When can I meet him?! Wait, if your on the date now then why did you answer my call?! Go back to your boy! Tell me all about him later, okay?!" Misa blurted out in a rush that L almost wasn't able to understand what she was saying. Then she hung up.

"Misa?" Mello asked, arms crossed.

"It's nothing, but I might need your protection from her later." L answered, looking at his phone.

"Throw in two more chocolate bars and I will do you the biggest favor in the world." Mello smirked, catching L's attention.

"... What?" L asked.

"It's a surprise."

"... Fine." L agreed when Light and Matt came back. They got their tickets and entered the carnival.

"I hope it doesn't rain..." Light trailed off, looking at the clouds that stretched over the darkening sky.

"Oh, I don't like rain. Matt, how about we go back to the car to get some umbrellas?" Mello asked, lightly nudging Matt with his shoulder.

"Uh, sure. We'll meet up with you guys later." Matt raised an eye brow at Mello, but the blond simply grabbed his hand and ran off to the car.

"It looks like we're going to be alone for a while..." Light trailed off.

"Yeah." L blushed.

"You want to go on the ferris wheel?" Light asked.

"Is it fun? I've never been on one before." L answered.

"You've never been on a ferris wheel before? That settles it, we're going." Light smiled, entwined his hand with L's, and started to the ferris wheel.

They waited on line for the ferris wheel, having small conversations. They learned each other's quirks, such as how L liked to sit and stand in certain ways and hated socks, while Light liked his clothes to be perfect and had strange writing habits. Light thought that L's quirks were cute, and L thought that Light was just plain hot. Neither could understand how the other liked them so much.

On the ferris wheel, L was sitting in his strange behavior and Light smiled. To Light, L looked like a little kid, excited to be on a ride. L was looking out the ferris wheel to see how Washington looked from a higher view. They reached the top and the ride stopped.

"So, what do you think?" Light asked.

"It's amazing..." L trailed off, looking at the view that was quickly going grey. Then he looked at Light to see chestnut brown eyes staring at him heavily. He blushed, again. Nobody has ever looked at him like that in his entire life.

"Really?" Light smirked, leaning closer to L, never breaking eye contact with those amazing eyes. They were some of the most beautiful eyes Light has ever seen, and he could not stop staring.

"Really..." L trailed off, finding himself leaning towards Light the more Light would lean towards him. A small noise of thunder erupted but that didn't bother them as their lips slowly connected and eyes closed.

It was nice, one of the nicest things L had ever felt. The kiss was soft and sweet, and it caused L's stomach to grow warm. Then Light started moving his lips and L responded, making the kiss grow. Their lips moved faster and hungrier as Light's tongue slipped out to rub across L's lips and L allowed entry. Their tongues circled each other, searched each other, and fought each other. It felt like electricity was running through L's veins as he felt himself getting warmer. The kiss broke and they were panting.

L stared, trying to regain his breath, and he couldn't help but let a small smile show. That was one of the best things he ever did, no wonder people did it so much.

"It's raining. We should meet up with Mello and Matt when the ride is over." Light explained, smiling as he stared at the rain that started to pour.

"Okay." L answered, not sure what he should say. Light just held his hand as they waited for the ride to end. It was silent, but neither wanted to break it.


	3. Chapter 3: Rose

A/N: Well... This update took forever... *Sighs* I'm sorry guys, if your not someone who reads all of my works then I should tell you that I get my computer taken away. A. Lot. -.- I got mine taken away twice... Within one week. Anyways! XD Thanks to a review I'm going to point something out. Misa would never EVER call Light, well, Light. She calls him Raito, and only Raito. So if I accidentally say Light for Misa then please think she is saying Raito. My beta and I are keeping an eye on that for now on. XD Mkay! So after the long wait, please follow my Three R's! :}

* * *

Chapter 3: Rose

* * *

L lay on his bed, looking at the ceiling. Thoughts traveled faster than seconds through his all too intelligent mind. The whole day was so eventful that it replayed over and over in his head. The accident, Light, the hospital, Light, the date, with Light, and the kiss, that Light gave him.

There was a knock at his window that woke him out of his thoughts. A quick glance at the clock revealed it to be ten after one, which meant two possible things. One, Mello did something really bad and needed to hide out at his house or Two, Misa was really excited or upset and needed to talk to L about whatever it was. At the moment, he didn't know which situation he preferred.

He opened the window to his balcony and found Misa.

"Lawli!" Misa yelled, hugging him through the window.

"Yes, Misa?" L asked around the fluff of blond hair.

"How could you go on a date and not tell me about it?! Especially with a guy! You never told me you were gay! I feel so betrayed." Misa all but cried as she hugged him tighter, giving him the saddest eyes she could muster.

"I'm sorry Misa, but I had no control over the situation. First, I ended up being attacked and saved. Then I was brought to the hospital by the man who saved me where Matt and Mello somehow convinced him to take me on a date to the fair. Then we went to the fair and that's when you called." L explained, blushing a bit.

"And..?" Misa asked, finally releasing him.

"And, what?" L asked in return, not sure what Misa wanted of him.

"What happened on the date?! Did you hold hands? Did you do anything cute? Any pictures? WAIT! Did you kiss?!" Misa's voice was much too loud at this time of the night. Watari would be upset to find L with company and probably force him to take some sleeping pills again.

"Misa, you really should have just called me if you wanted to talk about th-"

"Oh my God! You totally kissed! What was it like?! Amazing?! Was he a good kisser?! What's he look like?! Details! Details! Details! Spill them all, now, L!" Misa ordered. It was times like these that L was really annoyed to have such close friends. They could read his attitudes with even the most subtle of hints.

He sighed.

"Misa, I'm going to get in trouble with Watari if you keep screaming." L stated.

"Well, spill the details and I'll quiet down." Misa crossed her arms. They held a staring match for a bit, sky blue met with obsidian black. Then L turned, closing the window behind him, and locking it for good measure.

"Good night, Misa." L waved without looking back and going into the hall to the bathroom. Even so, he could hear Misa's protests.

"YOU ARE SO PAYING FOR THIS L LAWLIET!"

--

The next morning L knew exactly what Misa meant.

He was forced to help her and her fiancee to look at flowers for the wedding. At the moment it was just L and Misa looking at different flowers because Misa said that Raito was getting some guy they hired to help set up the whole wedding. They were lucky.

Misa had him going everywhere, looking at every single flower possible. He had to say which looked good with what colors and then Misa would say if that would work at the wedding, and then he had to smell each to see if the fragrance was suitable. He didn't know what a suitable fragrance was for a wedding.

"How about a Rose?" L asked.

"Roses are so cliched, Lawli! You are no help!" Misa pouted, looking at some Lilies.

"Than I should just leave so you can be at peace and look for them yourself." L answered.

"Oh, no! You are helping! If I have to tie you down and make Raito watch over you and never let you have anything sweet." Misa threatened.

"Hm." L sighed. There was one up side about helping Misa with her wedding plans, he would be able to meet this Raito finally.

"Oh, there's Raito! Come meet him, L! C'mon!" Misa all but squealed as she grabbed L's hand and ran to the door. At the door was two men. One was tall with black hair that almost curled and black eyes, and one of he most idiotic smiles on his face. The other... Well, the other made L freeze in his place. For, standing there at the door, was his date from yesterday. Light.

"This is our wedding guy, Matsuda." Misa gestured to the taller man who smiled brightly at Misa.

"Misa-Misa, I have an official job name-"

"And this is my fiancee, Raito Yagami." Misa seemed to melt as she said it, going over to Light and pecking him on the cheek. Light didn't respond, seeming to be just as frozen as L. "Oh! And this is my best friend since forever, L Lawliet."

It seemed as though time froze between L and Light. The two stared at each other with wide eyes. Chestnut brown met obsidian and an agreeing exchange was made without anyone else noticing. They needed to talk.

"Misa-Misa, what flowers were you looking at?" Matsuda laughed nervously, sensing something wrong.

"Oh yeah! Follow me Matsu, I'll show you!" Misa took Matsuda's hand and dragged the man off to the flowers. Light and L broke their stare to watch the two go off before looking at each other again.

"Well... This is awkward." Light stated, looking at some flowers to get his attention off of L. L moved so he was within Light's sight.

"Raito?" L asked, annoyance actually showing in his tone. He was furious and he was going to get answers.

"That's not my name." Light stated simply. "Misa calls me that because that's how my name is pronounced in Japanese and since I'm Japanese, she thinks it's cute."

"Sexuality?" L asked, wanting more answers.

"Gay."

"Then, Misa?"

"Is to make my father happy. My Dad is strictly against gays and won't let me work with him in the police if I am. Misa also knows I'm gay but doesn't care. She wants me because she loves me and my Dad told me to marry her, so I proposed." Light explained, picking up a rose.

"And yesterday?" L asked.

"I was going to meet up with Misa and found you instead... I couldn't resist." Light gave L a seductive smile. L didn't waver.

"I don't approve of you. Your supposed to be marrying Misa and you cheat on her not two days after you propose? That isn't right. I'm telling Misa everything and she will dump you and move on and neither of us will have to see your lying, manipulative face ever again." L narrowed his eyes, not letting his full feelings come out.

He felt played. Horribly, horribly played. For the first time in his life he finally found someone he liked and seemed to be worth to stay with and no sooner does he meet the person that he finds out that the guy was just using him for his own fun and that he really already had a girlfriend. Not just any girlfriend, but L's own best friend. That really hurt to acknowledge.

"You can try, but I tried doing that so many times. I know your best friends and all but Misa is obsessed with me. I don't get what it is she likes. I've tried to dump her countless times before and she just keeps coming back like nothing ever happened." Light explained.

"She'll listen to me. I don't lie and use people." L stated. Light sighed.

"Look, I wasn't trying to use you. I really do like you but... My life's a mess. I can't be who I am. I want to just be able to be free but I'm not allowed. I wouldn't expect you to understand b-"

"I understand perfectly well, Light. You were going to marry Misa and just see me on the sidelines. How long did you think that was going to last? Did you really think that nobody was going to get hurt, that neither of us were going to find out?" L asked.

"Well, no, I... I guess I was just always thinking and that's what bugged me. That all I ever thought about was my father's approval and Misa's feelings. When I saved you, I was thinking about you and that really made me want to think about me. I was really happy when I was with you, and I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I just couldn't stand being held in anymore by the leash everyone has me on all the time." Light explained.

"That's not an excuse."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Light bowed his head.

"Well, you should have thought about that earlier." L stated. He turned and went to Misa who was pointing out flowers to Matsuda. L took Misa by the arm and dragged her to a corner.

"Lawli, what's wrong?" Misa asked.

"Dump Light."

"What?! How could you say that?! He's my love! My everything! My soul mate!" Misa yelled.

"He's cheating on you."

"Is not! Lawli, what are you doing?! I thought you were my best friend! How could you do this to me?!" Misa was starting to cry now, actually cry.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Misa. The truth is that Light is gay." L stated, trying to get through to Misa.

"So?! It doesn't matter! I know that Raito is just using me to get his father's approval but I don't care! I love him, and someday he will love me back! It's how love works! We've already worked around this problem!" Misa answered, wiping her eyes. L tried to keep himself composed, but how is someone _this_ dense?!

"Misa, please-"

"No, L! You listen to me. You are my best friend so just accept what is happening or else I will never talk to you again. I will get Raito to go to Sayu and make sure she dumps Near. Then I will go after Mello and Matt." Misa growled. L stared. He knew Misa wouldn't actually do any of the things she was threatening but she was still so serious that it scared L. How could someone love another person so much to marry through a lie?

He had no choice.

"Fine, Misa, but I'm not going to be nice to him." L stated, putting his hands in his pocket. Misa beamed.

"Thank you, Lawli! And no worries! I'm sure he'll grow on you!" Misa laughed, pulling L back to Matsuda and Light. Light was holding a Rose and Matsuda was talking animatedly.

"Misa-Misa! Light picked out a Rose! Wouldn't it just be perfect?" Matsuda asked.

"Anything Raito picks is perfect. Lets get tons of Roses!" Misa yelled, throwing her arms around Light.

Light looked at L and L glared back.

Things were bound to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings

A/N: So... This wasn't a ridiculously long wait for an update... . I'm sorry guys, I have the worse of luck. I had SO many power outages and then I got strep throat and- Nope. I'm not getting into this. You all probably just want to get to the story and I'm holding you up. Go now children! Go! And don't forget my Three R's. Sorry if I haven't replied to reviews (I can't remember) but I'm going to get to the new ones. Promise! :D

* * *

Chapter 4: Feelings

* * *

"So, what did Misa say?" Light asked as he walked next to L. The two stood to watch Misa talk animatedly to Matsuda.

"She's dense. That is about all I can say on this matter." L answered, watching as Misa laughed at something Matsuda said.

"Yeah, I know. Does my Dad know how to choose them or what?" Light tried to joke. L stayed uncaring.

"You are not humorous." L stated, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Look, I understand that your probably really angry about what I did-"

"No. I'm fine. You have done nothing. I, L Lawliet, have just met you, Raito Yagami, who is also my best friend's fiance. I have absolutely no feelings for you." L answered. He was lying but he knew that Light could not tell.

"Then we're both just going to continue on only to make Misa happy?" Light asked, sounding upset.

"This all started because of Misa, am I right? Then we should continue whatever it is that this is for her sake. She is the only one who seems to matter anyway." L explained before walking to Misa and Matsuda. Light sighed.

"Fine."

--

Later that night Light and Misa were leaving the movie theatre. Misa had herself wrapped around Light's arm as they walked to the car. She yawned, looking extremely bored (just as she felt) while Light was smiling a genuine smile.

"That was a great movie." He stated as they walked. Misa looked up at him.

"Really? You thought so? I didn't get it." Misa answered honestly. She never wanted to see a mystery movie, she wanted to see a comedy or a romance.

"It was so obvious though. The clues lead right towards the Dad if you were paying attention." Light explained. Misa frowned. If it was so obvious then how come she didn't get it?

"But his wife was the one who was murdered... Why would he kill his own wife?" She asked, trying her hardest to remember everything from the movie and piece it together. She tried and she tried, but none of it added up to her.

"Didn't you pay any attention at all? Everyone knew right away that the guy was crazy." Light answered and Misa's frown grew.

She did pay attention, she did try to understand who the murderer was. She watched the whole movie and spent the whole time trying to find the ending before it was told and she just could not come up with anything. Nothing clicked. Her mind didn't work like that and she thought that by then Light would understand that much about her. Why couldn't he just accept that she didn't get it instead of ridiculing her like a child?

They made it to Light's car and he opened the door for Misa.

"What's the matter?" Light asked. Misa shook her head and sat in the seat.

"Nothing."

--

"..."

"What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, but you were glaring."

"Is that a crime?"

"When holes are being burnt through my head, yes. It is." Matt paused his game to look at Mello. The blond looked really angry. He looked pissed, and it was bugging Matt. There was no reason for him to be this mad. He hadn't even done anything!

"Do you need a band aid?" Mello mocked, taking out a chocolate bar and biting off a huge corner of it. Matt stared.

"No thanks. You'd take one look at it and burn right through that too." Matt answered back. Mello narrowed his eyes. "Seriously, Mello. What's wrong?"

Mello folded his arms and chewed thoughtfully on his chocolate bar. They both were sitting on the couch in their apartment and Mello had his feet on the table while Matt was slowly sinking into the cuishons.

"I was thinking..." Mello trailed off, not sure how to word his sentence. Matt rolled his eyes.

"No way."

That got him a smack upside his head.

"I was thinking about that nurse back at the hospital the other day." Mello answered through grit teeth. Matt was the one who wanted to know what he was thinking and so he was not allowed to be sarcastic.

Matt became serious. He remembered passing by the nurse and seeing her. He looked fully at Mello.

"You mean Sayu?" Matt asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah. Didn't Light say his sister was the nurse? That would mean that Light and Sayu..."

"Not possible." Matt answered quickly. He sat up, suddenly very uncomfortable. "She... She would have told me..."

"I don't like her. She ruined everything. We should stay away from that place for now on." Mello stated.

"She also helped a lot of things."

"Matt, just because you can't get over her doesn't mean I'm going to let you be blind. She used us, used all three of us! There's no way I'm accepting her, so stay away from her. She's nothing but trouble." Mello explained, placing one foot on the ground.

"She's not horrible, Mello."

"Yeah, but she ain't no Saint either."

Matt sighed and returned to his video game. He no longer felt eyes trying to incinerate him. He only felt confused.

--

"Near..." Sayu got the teenager's attention. He stopped playing with his toy robot.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I met your brother not too long ago." She felt as if she were confessing a huge secret. In a way, she was about to.

"I see..." Near answered, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"He's really strange. I like him, a lot. And I think he likes me too." She explained, forcing a small smile. Near frowned.

"If that's true then why do you look so upset?" Near asked. Sayu knew he would see right through her. She wasn't as good at lying as her brother was, unfortunately.

"I also ran into two other people..."

"And they were?"

"... Matt and Mello..."

"..."

Near understood why she was acting strange then. He understood a lot. The situation was getting dangerous and he had to do something.

"Did you speak with them?" He finally asked.

"No." She answered truthfully.

"Good. Then there's nothing to worry about. They won't bother us unless we bother them." Near explained.

"My _exisistance_ bothers them." Sayu stated.

"Trust me, Sayu. We'll all be fine."

Near couldn't even believe his own words.

"Okay. Yeah... We'll be just fine."

--

_Ring. Ring ring. Ring._

_"Hi, this is Light. I'm no-"_

Soichiro hung up the phone, took a deep breath and redialed.

"He's not going to answer."

He turned, finger hovering over the call button, to look at his wife in the doorway.

"He won't talk to you unless he needs to. You ruined everything for him."

"I made him better."

"If you made him better then he would answer the phone."

Soichiro looked at the phone in his hand as his wife walked away. He called five times that day and no answer. What if there was an emergency? What if he needed to get into contact with his son because- no. Light had an emergency phone that Soichiro would call. Well, what if he needed something? Surely his son owed him that much for all he's done to help him- no. Light was too thick headed. Maybe there was an emergency with Misa, or college, or- no. Light would answer his phone anyways. That meant only one thing.

His son was ignoring him.

Getting annoyed, he pressed the call button and listened.

_Ring. Ring ring. Ring. Ring ring. Ring. Ring ring. Ring._

_"Hi, this is Light. I'm no-"_

He hung up again.

--

Matsuda sat there in his office, smiling at the mental image of how beautiful Misa looked holding those roses. He was a friend of Soichiro and therefore met Light and Misa long before he was asked to be their wedding planner, and the first moment he laid eyes on her he knew he was in love. Undying, burning, and all holy love.

And he knew he couldn't have her.

For she was with the perfect boyfriend, Light Yagami. Matsuda was nothing compared to that picture perfect model.

So he sat and mourned about how he always went ignored, even in the most important of times.


End file.
